Girl's Night Gone, Right?
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Caroline decides the girls need to have a night together, drinking, watching chick flicks, the normal stuff. Until she gets the brilliant idea to play truth or dare. Is it going to turn out how they thought? Featuring Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Others will make an appearance as well.


Girl's night at the Gilbert house was turning out to be very…eventful. Jeremy had been kicked out, being told to go hang out at the boarding house for the night.

Elena was glad Caroline had come up with the idea. After a hectic, life changing couple of weeks, it was exactly what she needed, they all did. Bonnie had joined them after some persuasion from the blonde vampire, promising to keep Elena and her new vampire-ness under control. The witch reluctantly agreed.

They had eaten pizza, watched a sappy romance movie and even tapped into the new booze supply that Elena had.

Caroline giggled, the alcohol stating to work its magic on her frazzled mind. Suddenly she got a brilliant idea.

"Ooh…we should play truth or dare like we used to." She squealed in delight.

The other two agreed jumping up and down like the teenage girls they were.

"Well since you thought of it Caroline, you go first." Bonnie said.

The blonde rubbed her hands together conspiringly; she had the perfect dare in mind.

"Elena, truth or dare?" She secretly hoped her friend would pick dare.

Elena tapped her chin thoughtfully as if she was thinking hard, "Dare." She giggled out.

Caroline's eyes shimmered with uncontained glee, "I dare you to…kiss…an Original. Any one of them." She had wanted to say Elijah but it would be so much better to see who Elena picked.

Elena's jaw dropped to the floor and Bonnie busted up laughing.

"I want a do over" Elena pouted, not at all thrilled about kissing an Original.

"You know the rules Elena, no redo's." Caroline said in a sing song voice.

"Fine but you are next, blondie." Elena said in a sulky tone.

Caroline's smile faltered for a second, what would Elena do? She better pick truth. But then she would seem like a wuss. No, she had to pick dare. Caroline gulped, waiting for Elena's retaliation dare.

"Truth or dare?" Elena asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"D-d-dare." Caroline stuttered out.

A wicked grin crossed Elena's face," I dare you to make out with…Rebekah."

Bonnie once again was rolling on the floor, gripping her sides.

Caroline's face paled, she really screwed herself over.

"Your turn Caroline." Elena said, thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Truth or dare Bonnie?" Caroline asked, trying to think up a good truth, that's what Bonnie always picked.

"Dare" Bonnie whispered, surprising both Elena and Caroline.

Caroline had to think on that one, she hadn't expect her to pick dare, what should she dare her?

A light bulb flicked on, "I dare you to confess your undying love to one of the Original's."

Elena was stunned as was Bonnie. In a matter of moments they all started laughing.

"I think we better head over to their house, we have a lot of dares to clear up." Elena announced.

She was followed out of the house by her two giggling friends.

No one noticed the person standing outside the house with a big grin on their face.

Xxxxx

"You ring the doorbell." Bonnie whispered.

"No you do it." Elena whispered back louder.

"I'll do it, geez." Caroline said, pushing her way to the door.

Just as she was about to press the button, the door opened revealing a shirtless Klaus.

Caroline stood there gaping like fish. Bonnie blushed and averted her eyes, while Elena flat out stared.

"It there something I can help you lovely ladies with?" He asked in his smooth British accent.

"I…uhh…is Rebekah here?" Caroline asked, ready to get her dare over with.

Klaus smiled, "I think she's up in her room. Up the stairs last door on the left."

Caroline took one last, longing, look at the hybrid before racing up the stairs.

A wolfish grin appeared on Klaus' face, "Now whom do you need, Elena?"

Elena's mind was foggy, who did she want? It was so hard to think with Klaus standing there half naked.

Acting on impulse she grabbed the unsuspecting hybrid and pulled him in for an earth shattering kiss. He returned the kiss with fervor.

Klaus pulled away for a second," Anyone you had in mind, little witch?"

Bonnie nodded, "Is Elijah around."

Klaus smirked, "The living room." He answered before resuming the heated kissing he was sharing with the doppelgänger.

Bonnie walked hesitantly into the living area, completely unsure of herself. In truth she always kind of had a thing for the sophisticated Original but never told a soul. She was suddenly startled when a body pressed against her back.

"Hello, Bonnie." He purred.

_Elijah_.

Oh crap.

"Elijah, I have something to tell you. Since we met I have had feelings towards you and they have progressed. I think I'm in love with you." She declared. The odd part was she meant every word she said.

"The feelings are mutual, my sweetest Bonnie."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs Caroline was having a nervous breakdown, she had never kissed a girl before but this had to be more than a kiss, she had to make out with Rebekah. Sure she was gorgeous with her golden hair and crystal blue eyes…wait what the hell was she thinking?

Was she attracted to Rebekah?

She was left no time to ponder her newly discovered attraction.

Rebekah's door opened. Caroline's mouth hung open; Rebekah was standing there in a red lacy baby doll.

The Original had a smirk on her face, walking forward she wrapped her arms around Caroline's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Caroline closed her eyes savoring the other woman's soft lips. Suddenly Rebekah's tongue crossed Caroline's lips, she opened her mouth. The thought of the bet no longer drove her actions. Soon the older vampire had the other backed up against the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When morning came around the girls found themselves not at the Gilbert house.

A naked Elena rolled over to be met with a man's chest.

Bonnie, who was fully clothed, had arms wrapped around her waist and was pulled against someone's body.

And Caroline found herself with a blonde head using her boobs as a pillow.

"What the hell happened?" Elena whispered.

"Truth or dare at the Gilbert house." The man spoke.

Elena looked up to see Klaus' face, "How did you…?"

"Rebekah was checking in on her favorite blonde when she heard some interesting dares taking place." He smirked.

"You all knew?!" She yelled.

"Yes love but truthfully, would you do it over?" he asked.

Elena shook her head, "No more truth or dare, ever." She said before snuggling back into his warm chest. She would deal with the details later.

**A/N Just a little idea I had. There will be no more to this story, it is a one-shot. **


End file.
